Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and method to prevent damage to components within a server due to a buildup of electrostatic charge.
Background of the Related Art
A buildup of electrostatic charge (or static electricity) can lead to an electrostatic discharge that has the potential to damage sensitive electronic components, such as integrated circuits and memory. To avoid such damage, it is recommended that a person working on sensitive electronic components utilize various antistatic devices that drain static charge to ground. Such antistatic devices may include conductive floor mats, touch bars, and a grounding strap or wristband. A grounding strap includes and conductive band worn around the wrist of a person working on or near the sensitive electronic components, as well as a conductive wire that is coupled between the grounding strap and an electrically grounded element. Accordingly, static electrostatic charge associated with the person is safely drained off to ground before the electrostatic charge can build up to the point that there may be an electrostatic discharge.